


Обязанности жены

by WTF_Spokon_2018



Category: Last Inning
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Spokon_2018/pseuds/WTF_Spokon_2018
Summary: Об опозданиях, странных сравнениях и питчерах-идиотах





	Обязанности жены

Яшио никогда не приходило в голову, что он мог выбрать другую позицию, стать не кэтчером, а, скажем, вторым базовым. Слава богу, бейсбол – не спорт высоких, сильных или еще что-то в этом роде, иначе Яшио пришлось бы выбирать из ограниченного количества возможностей. Скажем, в волейболе он стал бы скорее всего либеро, хоть со своим ростом он и был выше почти половины ребят в клубе. Стив не в счет.

Играть снова в официальных матчах после перерыва с прошлого лета захватывающе. Яшио попал в первый состав зеленым первогодкой, собственно говоря, их никогда не было очень много в бейсбольном клубе старшей Сайгаку, чтобы оставлять за дверью дагаута целую толпу шумных болельщиков. Но теперь ощущения от пребывания на поле совсем другие. На его спине номер два, в его перчатку летят невероятные подачи их аса, а с дагаута внимательно наблюдает тренер Хатогая.

У этого человека есть чему поучиться. В его голове полным полно интересных мыслей, которые он выдает одна за другой. Но на самом деле Яшио совершенно не хочется знать, что там творится. Разве что чуть-чуть.

– Хидака-сан снова опаздывает?! – громко возмущается Шиори.

Ничего странного, думает Яшио. И возмущение тоже не безосновательное. Но от крика все равно болит голова.

– Яшио, приведи его сюда немедленно! У тебя же есть твои обязанности жены!

Смешки товарищей по команде тонут в очередной порции криков Шиори по поводу опаздывающего тренера. Обязанности жены, ха.

У тренера странные сравнения. Из-за них живое воображение Яшио частенько играет с ним злые шутки. Разговора о жене и любовнице ему, например, хватило с головой. Да он неделю спать нормально не мог из-за того, что ему снились то Хидака в переднике с кружевом и с половником в руке, то Стив в неприглядном виде!

Стараясь не засыпать на ходу, Яшио плетется в сторону дома Хидаки. Спорить с менеджером – последнее, чего хочется сегодня с самого утра. Тем более, пойти у нее на поводу – единственный способ убраться подальше и не стать объектом ее недовольства. На самом деле большая часть команды готова была поклоняться Шиори, у которой хватало на них терпения и сил. И, может, даже кто-то предложил бы встречаться, если бы не ее ужасный отец и маячащая за плечом огромная тень сводного брата. Яшио даже слышал однажды, как Хасунума, Иватсуки и Ирума обсуждали, насколько же повезло Такеши жить под одной крышей с такой сестрой.

– Яшио?!

Хидака машет рукой и перебегает дорогу навстречу, выкрикивая его имя и попутно ругаясь с водителями, которым не нравится игнорирующий правила дорожного движения старшеклассник. О боже, думает Яшио, как можно быть таким придурком? Но если этого придурка сейчас собьют, он никогда не простит себе. Поэтому он втягивает Хидаку на тротуар за руку и старается посмотреть строго и требовательно, как делает это, когда подачи летят не туда и не те.

– С ума сошел, Хидака-сан? – Яшио старается говорить спокойно, но с этим ненормальным все катится ко всем чертям. – А если бы тебя сбили?

– Не сбили бы, – уверенно говорит Хидака, высоко задрав подбородок.

Боги, ну что за идиот. Яшио закатывает глаза и думает, стоит ли сказать Хидаке о том, что Шиори там с ума сходит. И только потом замечает, как покраснели его скулы. Заинтересованно вскидывает бровь, надеясь, что его поймут, и не придется спрашивать о вещах, которым не может придать словесную форму.

– Э-э. Ты все еще держишь меня за руку, Яшио.

Теперь и Яшио краснеет. Моментально отпускает, хотя теплые твердые пальцы было приятно держать в своей ладони. Прям как в какой-то девчачьей манге. И мысли, и ситуация.

Хидака быстро приходит в себя. Смотрит цепко и пристально и спрашивает:

– Так что ты все-таки здесь делаешь?

– За тобой шел, – признается Яшио. – Менеджер в бешенстве из-за того, что ты опаздываешь.

– Эта женщина, – недовольно бурчит Хидака. Яшио украдкой улыбается.

Он знает, что на самом деле Хидака заботится о Шиори. Все они заботятся – они обещали друг другу, ведь она у них такая одна.

– Пойдем, Хидака-сан, а то Поппо увидит, что тебя еще нет, и поставит стартовым питчером Стива, – легонько поддевает Яшио.

Он никак не ожидает, что его слова будут иметь такой эффект. Хидака хватает его за руку и тащит его за собой, как на буксире.

– Этот первогодка-переросток? – бурчит себе под нос тот. – Ни за что. Я – ас Сайгаку, и сегодня моя игра. А ты – мой кэтчер и будешь ловить мои подачи.

– Конечно, Хидака-сан, – с легкостью соглашается Яшио. – Только отпусти мою руку.

И с мстительным удовлетворением отмечает, что Хидака мило краснеет. Правда, только про себя.


End file.
